somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hitomi Sagan
"Happy #InternationalWomensDay! The best woman in the world is my mom, so I'm celebrating her today ��✨" —A-set talking about Hitomi on To-Witter Hitomi Sagan (左岸 瞳, Sagan Hitomi) is a character featured in ''AI: The Somnium Files'''' and a character mentioned in the Lemniscate YouTube series. She is the single mother of Iris Sagan, and an elementary school teacher at the local school. When she was 17 years old, she attended Eitoku High, where she became friends with Renju Okiura. That same year, she lost both of her parents in an accident. Due to an injury she received in the past, she lost the ability to use her right arm. Appearance Hitomi's hair is a medium-length brown bob cut with trimmed bangs that go to her eyebrows. She has a simple white headband. She wears a necklace with a single blue gemstone on it over her hip-length white cable knit sweater. The sweater's cuffs and bottom are ribbed. A black undergarment can be seen on her shoulders through the sweater's wide collar. She wears simple black leggings with white shoes. Personality ''This section is a stub. Expansion needed. Hitomi is a kind and caring person, who only wants the best for her daughter. Story Early Life *Deceased |residency = *Tokyo, Japan|occupation = *Elementary school teacher|family = *Iris Sagan (adoptive daughter) *Unnamed mother (deceased) *Unnamed father (deceased)|acquaintances = *Renju Okiura (childhood friend) *Manaka Iwai (childhood friend) *Falco/Kaname Date (partner) *Mizuki Okiura (student) *Ota Matsushita (former student) *Shoko Nadami (acquaintance) *Rohan Kumakura (acquaintance) *Dokuta Yogano (mob doctor acquaintance)|interests = *Plays the video game involving shooting down alien invaders|likes = *Children *Okonomiyaki *Friends *Iris *Mizuki|dislikes = *Antisocial people *War *Sickness|appears_in = *Lemniscate (channel) (mentioned) **There's No Way This Trespassing Idol Can Be This Cute! (image) **Tesa's Spirited Away Adventure: Picture Book Edition! (mentioned)|japanese_va = Sayaka Ohara|english_va = Dorah Fine|deathday = November 5th, 2019 November 6th, 2019 |horoscope = Taurus|affiliation = *Unnamed elementary school}} Hitomi was born on May 11th, 1982, living with her two parents throughout her childhood at the Sagan Residence. Not much is known about her time growing up as a single sibling with her parents. Attending Eitoku High This section is a stub. Expansion needed. Hitomi began attending Eitoku High in 1998. On her second year in 1999, she met and befriended her two classmates Manaka Iwai and Renju Okiura. That same year, an accident occurred in which both of her parents died. It is unclear what exactly this accident was. After Graduation: Birth of Iris This section is a stub. Expansion needed. By 2001, Hitomi's best friend Manaka had been seeing So Sejima for a while, to the point that she had gotten pregnant and given birth. Against the wishes of Hitomi and Renju, Manaka went to visit So as she still loved him, but was murdered by Saito Sejima, So's 12 year old son. So then ordered Rohan Kumakura to dispose of the body, and Hitomi and Renju followed them with a GPS tracker that they had given to Manaka. They then moved Manaka's body into a cold-storage warehouse that Renju's father owned, and kept it there for 18 years. With Manaka's baby having no parents, Hitomi took it upon herself to raise the child herself, with Renju promising to help out sometimes, and they named the baby Iris. Raising Iris This section is a stub. Expansion needed. She raised her for 18 years, being a kind and supporting mother throughout that time. In 2018, her old friend Renju saw a video on YouTube of Iris dancing to a song, and decided to get in contact with the Sagan family in order to turn Iris into an internet idol. With Hitomi's support and Renju as one of her producers, Iris officially became the idol known as A-set in 2019. Falco This section is a stub. Expansion needed. As part of the incident 6 years ago, Hitomi was dating the assassin Falco, when something went wrong and Rohan shot her in the right shoulder as she was trying to protect Falco. After extensive surgery, she didn't die, but some of the nerves in her shoulder did, to which she lost the ability to use her right arm. 2013-2018 This section is a stub. Expansion needed. TBA 2019 (ARG) Iris's YouTube Personality This section is a stub. Expansion needed. TBA 2019 (Game) New Cyclops Serial Killings Case (Branch A) This section is a stub. Expansion needed. TBA Case of Shoko Nadami (Branch B) This section is a stub. Expansion needed. TBA Appearances Gallery Hitomi icon.png|Icon Hitomi clean fullbody.png|Full body Trivia * In the original version of the game's story, Hitomi was actually planned to be the main heroine of the game. A romance with the protagonist Kaname Date was planned as one of the key plotlines of the story, however, once the design for her daughter Iris Sagan was completed, game director Kotaro Uchikoshi liked her design so much that the story was rewritten to feature her as the main heroine instead.[https://youtu.be/3D0IclBwv5g Spike Chunsoft's AI: The Somnium Files ''panel at Anime Expo 2019] * In a fan-made Character Poll for [[AI: The Somnium Files|''AI: The Somnium Files]] held on Twitter, Hitomi Sagan came in 9th place, tying with Pewter. References Category:Characters Category:A-set Characters Category:Female Characters Category:AI: The Somnium Files Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Yakuza affiliate